The DA Meeting
by Marsky
Summary: Luna sees all, but she doesn't like it.


Loony Lovegood, a Snippet  
  
Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. I swear. Quit looking at me like that! I'm allowed to borrow, aren't I?  
  
Point of View: Luna Lovegood's  
  
~~~ The Last DA meeting before Christmas ~~~  
  
"Hello," I said, looking at all of the beautiful decorations in the room for DA meetings. In the corner I could see a couple of ornaments hung in the corners bearing the words HAVE A VERY HARRY CHRISTMAS! Ah... a very Harry Christmas indeed. "These are nice, did you put them up?" My eyes roamed around the room again before landing on Harry. I looked up at the pretty little white berries hanging above Harry. Oooh, mistletoe. I smiled, thinking about Harry.  
  
"No," said Harry with an annoyed look, "it was Dobby the house-elf." He looked uncomfortable. Did he not like to talk to me? It sure seemed like it sometimes. My eyes flicked to the mistletoe again.  
  
"Mistletoe," I said, pointing at the clump of white berries. There were almost above Harry's head. I wonder what it would be like to underneath them. I shifted a bit towards him. Harry jumped out from underneath very quickly. "Good thinking," I said seriously. What had I been thinking? Nargles were very dangerous to people's health. It could make their pulse quicken and many other side affects. My dad wrote an article about them once. "It's often infested with nargles." My eyes flicked to the mistletoe again. Maybe risking nargle bites was worth kissing Harry.  
  
Harry had a confused look in his green eyes, but before anything was asked Angelina, Katie, and Alicia tumbled into the room. They looked cold and breathless. They talked about Quidditch a while with Harry before the meeting started. Harry looked sad. I don't understand Quidditch.  
  
During the meeting we just reviewed what Harry had taught us before. Harry and Cho looked at each other a lot. She smiled at him a lot too. I smiled at him too, but his eyes never left Cho. Maybe he had stood around the nargles too long. They have been known to make people giddy.  
  
After the meeting Harry stayed. I wanted to talk to him, so I hid behind one of the bookshelves. I could spy what he was doing between two books. Harry stared at Cho a lot. After Ron and Hermione left he still stayed. So did Cho. Harry was straightening some of the silk cushions that the room had. Cho started to cry. I could here her sniveling.  
  
"Wha-"Harry looked confused. I was confused too. "What's up?" I heard him say weakly. He looked like he really cared. She shook her head and wiped her eyes on her robe sleeve. She was wearing magenta robes. That was odd. She started to go on about that Diggory boy. The one that Harry saw die. Harry looked disappointed. I supposed he wanted a Merry Christmas. I could give him one. They talked more about Diggory and then He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named before he started to head towards the door. I didn't get a chance to tell him Merry Christmas!  
  
"Oh don't go!" said Cho. "I'm really sorry to get all upset like this.... I didn't mean to...." She cried some more. Her eyes were red and puffy. She looked like she had allergies. My father did an article on this once. Maybe she was allergic to some of the spells from today. She always seemed to have red and puffy eyes nowadays. She started rambling about Cedric again. Harry was silent.  
  
"You're a really good teacher, you know," said Cho with a half-hearted smile. What was she trying to do? "I've never been able to Stun anything before." That was a lie. I saw her stun Marietta, her friend, once. It was funny.  
  
"Thanks," I heard Harry say. I wish Cho would leave. I have to tell Harry Merry Christmas. They stared at each other for a long time. Was she ever going to leave? Harry was turning a little bit pink.  
  
"Mistletoe," she said, pointing at the ceiling. How observant of her.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. "It's probably full of nargles, though." Right, he was. That clump of mistletoe was crawling with nargles. Harry was very short of breath, one of the signs. Harry still wasn't moving. Didn't he know how dangerous nargles were?  
  
"What are nargles?" The stupid girl. Hadn't she ever read the Quibbler? It was one of the best magazines around.  
  
"No idea," said Harry. Cho moved closer. Didn't she see that it was dangerous to be under the nargles? Harry was really red now. "You'd have to ask Loony. Luna, I mean." I slid down towards the floor. Is that what he thought of me? I thought that he liked me. I peeked through two different books. I couldn't here their conversation anymore. I watched as both of them got closer and closer together. Cho was much to close to Harry. In the blink of an eye, they started to kiss. It was the worst feeling in the world for me. I started to cry. Harry didn't hear.  
  
After they had kissed a bit, I quieted my sobs. After a few minutes more of snogging, Cho left the room. I watched as Harry stood frozen. Then he left. I started to sob loudly. All I had wanted to do was say Merry Christmas. I stood and moved under the mistletoe. Maybe the nargles would make me happier.  
  
~~~ End ~~~  
  
Author's Notes: I just LOVE Luna. This is a sad story, but I thought that it really could have happened. The description of the Room of Requirement is from the book, the description of the kissing scene is from the book, but from a different POV.  
  
Although these aren't my characters and the Harry Potter Plot isn't mine, I still like to get reviews. I could continue with more Luna snippets, if you'd like. They are a lot of fun to write. Please review with suggestions.  
  
I bid you adieu, Marsky 


End file.
